Hilo:SantiMusic/@comment-24343248-20141117013659/@comment-24343248-20141204030715
SantiMusic escribió: Hola; amigo te respondere tambien y me he dado cuenta que el mensaje es muy largo asi que no respondere algunas partes porque ya entendi, de nada, esta bien, ok, mejores amigos, etc.(lo siento si hago esto pero el mensaje es muy largo y tu sabes que respondo y me entiendes): Te entiendo amigo; se parece mucho a esa relacion. Si amigo, que Rigby y Eileen le digan. Tambien lo que paso en New Years Kiss. Esta genial la idea amigo, la de los distintos mundos. Espero que CJ y Margarita se vuelvan amigas como Gwen y Courtney y se arregle el malentendido con ayuda de Rigby y Eileen que se los expliquen y se arregle y CJ y Margarita sean las courtney y GWen de USM ; me entiendes Amigo; la verdad que no tengo idea. Podrian ser; Mitad Purpura, mitad azul y la cabeza media negra, que opinas amigo? Amigo; los campeones y subcampeones tan bien asi- PD!: SI AMIGO! AYo tambien los veia de niño! PD2: Es que yo tampoco tengo idea P3: Por nada; amigo. Amigo me he dado cuenta, investigando por la Regular Show Wiki que... "(CJ's full name is not "CJ Putter," as she explains "Putter" is a stage name her father uses)." Que traducido es; "(El Nombre completo de CJ no es "CJ Putter", como ella misma explica "putter" es un nombre artistico que utiliza su padre)." Donde me entere: http://regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/CJ Amigo; te respondere; gracias por enviarme este mensaje tan cool: Tienes razon; en que el menjsaje se muy largo; y ya se que somos los mejores amigos; si te entiendo mi querido amigo Te refieres a que Techmo y Selphie se parecen a Cody y Sierra (o me equivoco) Y espero que Margarita y CJ ; entiendan cuando Rigby y Eileen se los expliquen Te refires; lo que le dijo el Rigby (del Futuro) al Rigby (actual); lo de impedir que Mordy bese a una chica Amigo; tratataba de decirte que pase algo raro; no se que aparezca este tipo: Guardián de la zona de amigos Más ; y pase lo mismo que en Lluvia de meteoros ; pero Margarita ve los recuerdos de Mordecai con CJ y CJ ve los recuerdos de; Mordecai con Margarita; me entiendes?; entonces CJ y Margarita se vuelven amigas ; CJ perdona a Mordecai y rompe con el y les desea la felicidad a Mordecai y Margarita; y sera un grupo de los 5 amigos (Mordy(Mordecai); Rigs (Rigby); Eily (Eileen); Maggie (Margarita) y Jane (CJ)) Pero amigo como hubiese sido Un Show Mas (USM); si CJ hubisese trabajado en la cafeteria y reemplazado a Margarita desde Boletos con Cafeina (Debut de Margarita)? Gracias; por compartir mi deseo de que Margarita y CJ sean como Courtney y Gwen en dejar su rivalidad y volverse amigas Amigo; creo que su hijo seria un pajaro mutante; ya que su madre (Margatroz) es una mutante; seria parecido a Mordecai y Margatroz; tendria el plumaje de Mordecai; pero la apariencia monstruosa de Margatroz; tu crees que mordecai sea buen padre con su hijo (Hijo del Mordetroz (Mordecai x Margatroz (Margarita Mutante)) Amigo; cual es tu campeon/a y subcampeon/a favoritos; dime? P.D: ERES COOL; AMIGO Amigo; yo he visto LOs simpson y futurama desde niño y soy fan PD 2 : Quieres que continue con Regular Drama?; yo espero que si; por que quier continuarla PD3: ERes el mejor Con respecto a esto: Amigo me he dado cuenta, investigando por la Regular Show Wiki que... "(CJ's full name is not "CJ Putter," as she explains "Putter" is a stage name her father uses)." Que traducido es; "(El Nombre completo de CJ no es "CJ Putter", como ella misma explica "putter" es un nombre artistico que utiliza su padre)." Donde me entere: http://regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/CJ Lee; lo que he encontrado: http://www.wordreference.com/definicion/putter